Because of their thermal stability, perfluorinated fluids have a great potential for use as engine oils, hydraulic fluids and greases. However, a serious drawback in their use results from the fact that certain metals, e.g., certain ones present in aircraft engine components, are corroded by the fluids at temperatures above 550.degree. F in an oxidative environment. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,041, issued to one of us on Mar. 3, 1970, certain perfluoroarylphosphines are disclosed that are excellent anticorrosion agents for metals exposed to perfluorinated fluids at 550.degree. F and above in an oxidative environment. While these materials exhibit anticorrosion properties, they have poor solubility at low temperatures and certain members of the class of compounds possess high volatility characteristics for long term high temperature applications. Because of these limitations the compounds are not entirely satisfactory as anticorrosion agents for long term, wide liquid range (-65.degree. F to &gt;600.degree. F) applications.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide improved antioxidation-anticorrosion additives for perfluorinated fluids that are not subject to the above-mentioned limitations.
Another object of the invention is to provide perfluoroalkylether substituted aryl phosphines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the phosphines.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.